


Dulce de Leche

by GissefromMars22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Anal Sex, Biting, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Explicit Sexual Content, Good Taste, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus beeing sexy as fuck, Making Love, Making Out, Malec, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, tasting new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Alec comes home loaded down with everything he needs to celebrate little Max's birthday, but well let's just say he gets distracted by his beautiful and fucking sexy husband!
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	Dulce de Leche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dulce De Leche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500431) by [GissefromMars22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22). 



> Well this was supposed to be a cute, funny one-shot...but who am I kidding...that's not my thing, so here's what came out!  
> EXPLICIT! so if you're not interested in this kind of reading, you should avoid it, but ENJOY!  
> Thanks for reading, you can find me on twitter as @malec_lover  
> Take care XOXO
> 
> (Dulce De Leche is very typical in my country (Argentina), our favorite really, in other countries it is known as manjar, arequipe or cajeta).

Alec entered the loft carefully, his arms laden with groceries, which almost completely covered his vision.

"Mags? Baby, where are you? A little help?" receiving no response, he began to gently discard bags onto every available nearby surface.

"Love?" the Nephilim called again, carefully setting down the huge box he carried on his right arm.

Once he managed to get rid of everything in his arms, he stretched relaxing his muscles, took off his jacket, his boots and began to follow the sound of soft music coming from the kitchen.  
When he reached the door he stopped immediately, leaning against the door frame to admire the sight in front of him.  
Magnus was dancing softly, while vigorously shaking something in a plastic bowl, barefoot, wearing loose and somewhat battered jeans, which hung deliciously from his hips, marking the sensual curve of his ass; on top he was wearing a very simple gray muscle shirt, which left little to the imagination, his strong shoulders and broad, well-defined back were in full view, his muscles flexing from the movement of his arm made the veins in his arms stand out and Alec's mouth water. Quite a sight without a doubt.

"Are you going to stand there watching all day or are you going to help me, honey?" the warlock said after a few minutes and Alec immediately blushed.

"I was just enjoying seeing my husband in all his splendor" said the Nephilim almost whispering, as he walked over to hug the warlock from behind, sticking to his body and giving him a kiss on the shoulder.

Magnus smiled contentedly as he turned his neck a little to join his lips to those of his husband. The kiss was tender, full of sweetness, literally because Magnus' lips tasted of something very tasty that Alec had never tasted before.

"Mmmmm delicious! What is it?" asked the Nephilim in wonder.

"The soft nectar of your husband's lips sweetheart, what else could it be?" told Magnus with a playful half smile, eliciting a giggle from the Shadowhunter who hugged him tighter before answering.  
"It's true you are the sweetest thing in my life love, but not even you taste that sweet!".

"ALEXANDER!!!" how dare you say something like that to me?" said the warlock pretending to be offended and making his husband laugh again.  
He put the bowl aside on the counter and turned to face his beloved, pouting and bringing him closer to his face, he gave him an Eskimo kiss and putting his most innocent voice asked "am I not the most delicious thing in your life, Alexander?" looking him in the eyes he gave him a small smile and blinked very slowly waiting for the Nephilim's answer.

"You are the most delicious, sweetest, most tempting thing in my life, my love," Alec told him kissing him again, slowly and carefully, exploring every inch of his husband's mouth, tightening his grip around his waist, while Magnus buried his hands in the Hunter's hair, when the need to take a breath was stronger than them, they pulled away with bated breath and Alec licked his lips while Magnus smiled satisfied with the reaction it provoked in him.

"I really want to know what that flavor is" Alec said after a moment and Magnus began to chuckle and reached out, reaching over the counter, then dipped his finger into a jar and offered it to Alec.  
The Nephilim arched an eyebrow and looked at his husband intently as he sucked his finger carefully.

"Dulce de Leche" Magnus informed him as he licked his own lips as he felt Alec suck around his finger.

"Hummmm" purred Alec, as he sucked a little harder than necessary on his husband's finger again, only to gently release it and run his tongue over his lips still enjoying the taste, "really delicious, baby".

"I knew you'd like it" Magnus said running his hands over Alec's shoulders and clasping them together behind the back of the Nephilim's neck to pull him close to him again.

"Magnus" Alec warned him, "love" he said as the warlock began to kiss his collarbones, as he slid his hands through the taller one's hair, Alec's hands running along the edge of the warlock's jeans, feeling the warmth of his skin between his fingers, "we don't have much time."

Magnus moaned into his arms as he felt Alec's hands run along his waist, up his back and back down his sides until they slipped into his pants and gave his ass a squeeze, making the warlock moan louder as he snapped his fingers disappearing the shirt the Nephilim was wearing.  
"It will be quick, I promise" he said smiling against his husband's lips.

"Hummm, Magnus" Alec said kissing him once more and pulling away a little to remove his warlock's muscle shirt, "the guests will be here in less than two hours."

"Ajamm" Magnus answered him, starting to unfasten the Shadowhunter's belt and smiling in pleasure as he felt he was already half hard, he ran his hands over the bulge in the front of the Nephilim's pants and bit his lower lip trying to contain a gasp that threatened to escape from between his lips, before continuing he stopped abruptly, "And Max?".

"Jace and Clary will bring him when everything is ready, they went with him for a walk in the park" Alec replied and then began to kiss Magnus' neck, interspersing soft kisses, with small bites that he knew drove his husband absolutely crazy.

"Perfect" Magnus whispered before returning to claim his husband's mouth, swallowing Alec's moan as he slipped his hand into the front of his pants, cupping his member firmly, running his thumb over the tip, wet with his beloved's arousal, as he moved his head, deepening the kiss and thrusting his tongue into the Nephilim's mouth.  
Alec gasped as he felt Magnus spread his wetness all over his erection and when he pulled away to look into his eyes, his husband pulled his hand out of his underwear and with his gaze locked on his he licked his palm slowly and then each of his fingers.

Desire burned inside the Nephilim, his husband was damn sexy, his hands squeezed the High Warlock's ass harder, pushing against him more intently, feeling Magnus' erection against his thigh, and a second later he lifted him up and sat him on the counter, making him spread his legs to settle between them.  
He undid the button on Magnus' jeans and quickly unzipped them, then grabbed his husband by the waist and lifted him up easily, pulling the jeans and underwear at the same time down his hips, carefully resting him back on the surface, and bent down, keeping his eyes on his husband, slowly lowering the garments down Magnus' legs.  
When he reached his feet, he carefully slid them down, almost kneeling in front of the warlock, took his right foot and slowly ran a finger along it, then followed that same line with his tongue and bit down on the warlock's instep, causing a shiver to run through the warlock's entire body.

The Shadowhunter kissed his beloved's foot again and began to slowly move up, kissed his ankle, nibbled on his calf, left several marks on his thigh until he reached his right hip bone, completely ignoring Magnus' hard erection that rested heavy between his thighs.

"Alexander" Magnus said in a breathy voice as he sought to brace himself with his arms back, one of his hands knocked over the jar of Dulce and this distracted Alec who was licking Magnus' skin at the level of his abs at that instant.  
The warlock smiled mischievously and took some of the Dulce de Leche spilled on the counter behind him, "well, since I know you like it so much, maybe you should enjoy it a little more" he said to his husband in a husky voice, as he ran his hand over his neck, one of his nipples, and down leaving a faint trace of the candy on his skin until he reached his penis and squeezed it, giving himself a few pulls and spreading the candy over its entire length.

"How can I refuse that delight?" replied Alec with eyes darkened with desire.

He stood up once more and kissed his husband passionately, who smiled into the kiss, pleased by his beloved's reaction and grabbed him by the back of the neck to keep him glued to his mouth as he kissed him desperately and bit his lip before letting him go.  
Magnus gasped, feeling his husband's tongue run fleetingly along his neck, making a path of kisses and licks along the path the sweet had left on Magnus' skin.  
He sucked his nipple hard and Magnus' legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to him, when the warlock felt his husband's mouth sliding down his abdomen he grabbed him by the hair tightly and felt Alec's smile on his skin, knowing the effect it had on him.  
When Alec reached the warlock's hips again, Magnus felt like he could explode at any moment, this was incredibly erotic, to feel Alec's tongue running over him, tasting him, sucking and marking his skin in its path, Magnus felt like he could go crazy from the desire he was feeling.  
The moment Alec took him in his mouth, Magnus jerked his head back trying to control himself from immediately cumming in his husband's mouth when this was just beginning.

"Fuck, Alexander, you're going to make me lose my mind" the warlock told him feeling the Nephilim's tongue over the full length of his dick, over the vein that was marked on his side and then sliding down the tip, tasting him as he removed all traces of the sweet, leaving him gasping for breath.

"So delicious" growled Alec between his teeth and took his husband in his mouth again, sliding him deep into his mouth and relaxing his throat, causing Magnus to curse and stir beneath him.

"I-can't-can't-i-need-" gasped Magnus trying to speak as Alec drove him completely insane with his attentions.

Releasing him with a wet, obscene sound, Alec looked back into his eyes, smiling proudly at the state his husband was in, "tell me what you need, baby" he said huskily.

"Fuck me, now" gasped Magnus grabbing Alec by the hair again and forcing him up to kiss him, growling into his beloved's mouth, Magnus continued, "I need you, inside me, NOW!!!" sentenced the warlock and Alec nodded immediately.

"I have to prepare you love, I don't want to hurt you" Alec told him squeezing his beloved's thighs.

"Magic!" said Magnus immediately and snapped his fingers, making the rest of Alec's clothes vanish in an instant and getting ready at the same time.

"Huuummm, so impatient," said the Nephilim smiling.

"You said we don't have much time."

"True" agreed Alec kissing his husband again and pulling him closer to him and the edge of the counter.  
Magnus snapped his fingers again and his hand was coated with a layer of lubricant and took his husband's cock and quickly prepared it, spreading the liquid from tip to base, and guiding it to his entrance at once.

"Very impatient" Alec said again with a smile, as he settled in and inserted the tip of his dick into Magnus' entrance slowly, feeling it relax around him.

It was tight, very tight and the Nephilim was sure that from this angle it would feel delicious. Once the head passed the first ring of muscle, Magnus let out a loud moan and wrapped his legs around his husband's waist once more, inviting him to go faster.

"So impatient" Alec growled again, as he moved his hips, sticking completely to his husband, deeply buried in him. Magnus gripped his shoulders tightly and Alec lifted him into the air, before beginning to thrust upward inside him.  
At first everything was slow and deep, but his thrusts picked up speed fast, practically bouncing Magnus on his erection.

The sound of skin on skin filled the space as the music that was playing beforehand ended completely. Holding him easily with one arm, Alec used his other hand to cup Magnus buttock and spread his husband wider, both moaned louder as they felt Alec slide even deeper inside the warlock and making he graze his prostate with each thrust.

"Alexander" gasped Magnus, trying to control his breathing as the young man took him savagely, biting his neck to try to focus on something else and not come in that instant, Magnus bit his lips and a bunch of swear words escaped between his teeth, with a particularly strong onslaught from his Nephilim.  
His dick trapped between their bodies seemed to be pulsing on the verge of exploding and the warlock knew he wouldn't last much longer.  
He grabbed a handful of his husband's hair between his hands and pulled back, forcing him to lift his head from where he was biting his neck and kissing him desperately then whispering between kisses that he was about to come.

"Perfect!" replied Alec and pushed hard against his beloved's ass, once, twice, three, four times, feeling the heat of his husband's release between his abs.  
He reached for Magnus' face, desperate to taste his lips once more and the warlock kissed him back with the same passion. The Shadowhunter smiled against his beloved's mouth, who had his eyes closed and was breathing hard and thrust inside him again, fast, hard, uncoordinated, until his legs began to tremble and he knew he could delay no longer.  
He finished inside his husband, giving one last deep thrust, feeling him clench around him, as the last waves of his orgasm coursed through his body.  
Exhausted, Alec settled his husband back on the counter and carefully pulled out of him.

"Damn, you're so beautiful," the Shadowhunter said to his husband, caressing his face and pressing one more kiss to the warlock's swollen, pink lips.

"I could say the same thing about you, honey" Magnus replied with a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
They stayed there, cuddling and giving each other lazy little kisses for a while, until Alec's cell phone started vibrating.

"Fuck, we got carried away" Alec said picking up his phone and seeing messages there from his Parabatai announcing to him that they would all be there in a little over half an hour.

"Well it's not my fault you're so fucking desirable, Alexander."

"Magnus i´m serious, we must get everything ready! It's our son's third year!"

"I know honey, don't worry!" said Magnus snapping his fingers.

In an instant they were both clean and dressed appropriately.  
When they came out of the kitchen, the living room was perfectly arranged for Max's party. Balloons, garlands, all the decorations Alec had brought when he got home, even some colorful magic lights here and there, in Max's favorite dinosaur shapes, all perfectly arranged around the loft.

"The perks of having a Warlock husband, my love" Magnus said proudly, Alec smiled and took him by the hand.

"What about the cake?" asked the Nephilim worriedly.

"Well, there's still some Dulce de Leche, we can make something with that" Magnus told him smiling broadly as he saw Alec blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are very much appreciated and your comments much more, so let me know what you thought of this little story!!!!  
> and if u find some typos let me know please  
> XOXO


End file.
